


Not Today

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, half reveal, i just find it really funny when Marinette says fuck, i took some liberties, marichat may day 21, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 21 - Akumatized Marinette || When Adrien sees Marinette being chased by an akuma, he transforms to go help her. Turns out, she didn't even need his help.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, very short. It's more of a drabble than anything tbh. I had a completely different idea for this prompt but it started turning into a monster so I'm going to save it and turn it into a multi chap fic. (how many times have I said this now? I'm going to be writing ML fics for the rest of my life at this rate!) I also just got back from a short birthday vacation so now I can get back to writing again!

Adrien’s sandwich paused halfway to his mouth as he saw Marinette running across the courtyard with a small purple butterfly trailing behind her. She seemed to be yelling profanities at the akuma as she ran. “Not today you little purple fuck!” He chuckled a bit, only Marinette would curse at an akumatized butterfly. 

“I’ll be right back Nino, got to run to the bathroom.” Adrien had his princess to save.

It wasn’t too hard to find an empty classroom since it was lunchtime. A quick transformation later and Chat Noir was bounding out a window to catch up to Marinette. At first, he was worried he’d have trouble finding her since she’d been running and it took him a minute to transform. However, the faint sound of yelled curses in the distance told him what direction to head in.

Several rooftops later, he’d caught up to Marinette. He extended his baton down and jumped to street level, starting to run behind her. She didn’t acknowledge his presence, he didn’t know if it was because she was too focused on running to say something to him or if her swearing at the butterfly drowned out his landing.

The three of them were probably a sight to see; a petite girl screaming some form of ‘fuck’ every other word, a dark butterfly after her, and one half of Paris’s crime fighting duo all running down the street.

Chat was slightly confused when Marinette turned down an alleyway since she would be heading into a dead end, surely she knew that. He followed her anyway. “Tikki, spots on!” He halted as he watched Marinette transform into Ladybug. Apparently, her lack of acknowledgement had been from not hearing him. “Alright you little fuck, no evil doing for you.” She spun around, catching the akuma in her yo-yo then releasing the cleansed butterfly. “Bye, bye you little fucker.” She let out a sigh, tilting her head to the sky with her eyes closed and letting her transformation drop. “Fucking great, now I’m going to be late for…” Marinette trailed off when she lowered her head and opened her eyes to finally notice a gaping Chat in front of her. “Well, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
